The Pathology Core will work with each of the four projects in the quantification and morphological evaluation of mouse atherosclerotic lesions, including immunohistochemical analysis. The specific services will include the following: (a) proximal aorta lesion area quantification; (b) en face analysis and cholesterol content of lesions; (c) morphological gradation of lesions; (d) identification of cells and specific molecules in mouse lesions by immunohistochemistry (IHC); and (e) statistical analysis of lesional data. Details regarding the use by each of the four projects, the professional staff, methods, and facilities appear after the Progress Report section.